Weapons
Weapons The player can only carry two weapons at a time. Picking up a third weapon will show a menu that compares all three weapons and asks the player if they want to discard a carried weapon for the new weapon. All melee weapons' DPS increase based on the player's Brutality Stat, but some weapons have alternate scaling with Tactics (e.g. Cursed Sword and Frantic Sword) or Survival (e.g. The Nutcracker and Broad Sword), which means their DPS will scale off the higher stat between the two. Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Base DPS Base Special DPS Scaling Rusty Sword Kills things. Sometimes... Starter weapon until Random Melee Weapon is unlocked (then found in secret tile in the starting area). 119 DPS N/A Balanced Blade Carefully balanced for rapid attack sequences. Always unlocked 127 DPS N/A Twin Daggers Inflicts a critical hit on the 3rd consecutive strike. Two knives for the price of one, more violence for your dollar! Always unlocked 201 DPS Nutcracker Inflicts a critical hit if the target is stunned, frozen or immobilized. Always unlocked 134 DPS 297 DPS Blood Sword Causes bleeding (9 DPS for 6 sec). Dropped by Zombie (100% chance) 109 DPS 9 bleeding DPS Spartan Sandals Knocks back enemies, dealing 90 extra damage if the enemy hits a wall. The final strike in the combo will knock any enemy back. This. Is. DEAD CELLS! Dropped by Runner (100% chance) 21 DPS 90 bonus damage Oiled Sword Douses the enemy with flammable oil. Dropped by Bat (1.7% chance) 149 DPS N/A Broadsword The second and third hits are critical. Slow and heavy, but deliciously vicious. Obtained from Tutorial Knight's corpse within the Prisoners' Quarters 273 DPS Assassin's Dagger Inflicts a critical hit when you stab your enemy in the back. Light but deadly if you know how to use it. Found above the starting point of the Promenade of the Condemned 100 DPS 300 critical DPS Frantic Sword Inflicts a critical hit when you have less than 50% health. The weapon of choice of fighters who like to live dangerously. Dropped by Kamikaze (0.4% chance) 137 DPS 285 critical DPS Cursed Sword One hit and you're dead. So you like to play hardball, do ya? Dropped by Conjunctivius on first kill 407 DPS N/A Shovel Knocks back enemies and bombs. Any object is a deadly weapon if it's moving fast enough... Dropped by Purulent Zombie (Graveyard) (0.4% chance) 144 DPS N/A Spite Sword Inflict a critical hit if you took damage less than 8 sec ago, or if you're cursed. A rusty weapon that reveals its power when things get tough. Dropped by Buzzcutter (0.03% chance) 131 DPS 315 critical DPS Valmont's Whip Ignores shields. Inflicts a critical hit if the tip of the whip strikes the enemy. Popularized by the well-dressed Baron Valmont du Cul. Dropped by Disgusting Worm (0.4% chance) 53 DPS 320 critical DPS Wrenching Whip Ignores shields, pulls victims toward you and inflicts a critical hit on the 3rd strike. Dropped by Pirate Captain (0.4% chance) 129 DPS 187 critical DPS Impaler Inflicts a critical hit if the target is up against a wall. Dropped by the The Concierge on second kill 117 DPS 300 critical DPS Sadist's Stiletto Inflicts a critical hit if the target is bleeding or poisoned. Hit 'em where it hurts. Dropped by Spiker (1.7% chance) 109 DPS 191 critical DPS War Spear Inflicts a critical hit when you strike several targets at the same time. Greater range but less speed. Dropped by Hammer (1.7% chance) 149 DPS 306 critical DPS Rapier Inflicts a critical hit immediately after a roll. It's all in the wrist... Dropped by Scorpion (0.4% chance) 106 DPS 268 critical DPS Spiked Boots Inflicts a critical hit if the kick interrupts an attack. Dropped by Thorny (0.4% chance) 101 DPS 297 critical DPS Hayabusa Boots The last hit inflicts area-of-effect damage and pushes enemies back. Found at the end of the Forgotten Sepulcher 128 DPS N/A Hayabusa Gauntlets The final hit is a critical hit. Dropped by Lancer (0.4% chance) 128 DPS 173 critical DPS Torch Burns your enemies (15 DSP for 2.7 seconds). Talk about mood lighting! Dropped by Spawner (1.7% chance) 99 DPS 15 burning DPS Symmetrical Lance Inflicts critical hits for 6 sec if you quickly kill 2 enemies with this weapon. Dropped by The Hand of the King on first kill 168 DPS 251 critical DPS Swift Sword Inflicts a critical hit if you have an active speed buff. Forget about taking your time. To get real results, strike hard and fast. Unlocked on 1st completed Daily Run (only one completion per day counts) 112 DPS 171 critical DPS Meat Skewer Lets you go behind your enemy. Now you see me, now you don't! Unlocked on 10th completed Daily Run (only one completion per day counts) 139 DPS N/A Giant Killer Inflicts a critical hit if the victim is an Elite or a Boss. Currently only available in the Daily Run mode 150 DPS 262 critical DPS Ranged Weapons All ranged weapons scale with Tactics, but some of them can also scale with Brutality (some ranged weapons designed to be used in close combat) or Survival (some slow, heavy-hitting ranged weapons). Two major classes of ranged weapons exist: bows and crossbows, which usually have limited ammunition, and spells, magic weapons which do not have ammunition. Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Base DPS Base Special Damage Scaling Beginner's Bow Ammo: 6 Ammo comes back after enemies are killed. The Jailer's son was getting pretty good at hunting rats with this... Starter bow until Random Starter Bow is purchased (found in secret tile near the place where you start afterwards) 100 DPS N/A Multiple-nocks Bow Ammo: 12 Shoots 3 arrows at the same time. Always unlocked 121 DPS N/A Throwing Knife Ammo: 8 Causes bleeding (20 damage/s for 2 seconds). Automatically targets the nearest enemy. Always unlocked 14 DPS 20 bleeding DPS Electric Whip Automatically targets nearby enemies. Ignores shields. Always unlocked 128 DPS N/A Fire Brands Burns enemies and the ground (19 DPS for 3 sec). Always unlocked 8 DPS 19 burning DPS Frost Blast Ammo: 4 Freezes enemies in front of you. No damage if the target is already frozen. Always unlocked 48 DPS N/A Bow and Endless Quiver Unlimited ammo. Last shot is a critical hit! "You can never have too many arrows" - Legolas Dropped by Undead Archer (0.03% chance) 133 DPS N/A Marksman's Bow Ammo: 6 Inflicts a critical hit at long range. Slow, but devastating at long range. A sniper's delight Found behind the Timed Gate (closes after 8 minutes) in the Ossuary 50 DPS 300 critical DPS Infantry Bow Ammo: 5 Inflicts a critical hit at close range. A bow designed for close combat. Dropped by Undead Archer (1.7% chance) 68 DPS 189 critical DPS Quick Bow Ammo: 10 Inflicts a critical hit if the target has 2 or more arrows stuck in its body. Speed at the detriment of accuracy. Behind the starting point in the Prisoners' Quarters, up some ledges on the wall 43 DPS 141 critical DPS Ice Bow Ammo: 4 Briefly freezes enemies. Dropped by Undead Archer (0.4% chance) 46 DPS N/A Heavy Crossbow Ammo: 15 Shoots several short-range bolts at once. A point-blank blast. Dropped by The Concierge on first kill 280 DPS N/A Repeater Crossbow Ammo: 30 Fires multiple bolts, periodically immobilising enemies. Inflicts critical hits on immobilised targets. Dropped by Dark Tracker (0.4% chance) 71 DPS 123 DPS Hokuto's Bow Ammo: 2 Marks the enemy, who then takes +75 DPS for 20 sec. If the enemy dies, the mark spreads. You don't know it yet, but you're already dead. Dropped by Cannibal (1.7% chance) 25 DPS 75 extra DPS Ice Crossbow Ammo: 9 Tap to freeze enemies. Hold to inflict critical damage. Dropped by The Time Keeper after second kill 60 DPS 171 critical DPS Explosive Crossbow Bolts explose in the area of effect. Any enemy hit by a bolt suffers a critical wound. Can be found in the Promenade of the Condemned through the three locked doors 85 DPS 169 critical DPS Nerves of Steel Ammo: 6 Inflicts a critical hit if the arrow is shot at right moment. To the far right in the Ramparts, by jumping on top of an invisible platform. This weapon can only be unlocked under the special circumstance, that the last tower does NOT have the exit to the next stage or the secret amethyst. 56 DPS 229 critical DPS Alchemic Carbine Poisons its victims (20 DPS for 6 seconds). In a secret room in the Ancient Sewers, through a long hole obscured by vines that can be rolled through. 18 DPS 20 poison DPS Lightning Bolt Hold to inflict critical hits. Join the dark side. Dropped by Inquisitor (1.7% chance) 122 DPS 277 critical DPS Fire Blast Burns enemies and any ground in range. Inflicts critical hits when oil is present. Rare, medium or well-done? Dropped by Masker (1.7% chance) 150 DPS 196 critical DPS Ice Shard Slows down enemies during 3 sec. Inflicts critical hits on targets is in water or covered in oil. Dropped by The Time Keeper on first kill 61 DPS 244 critical DPS Pyrotechnics Launches multiple flaming projectiles. Inflicts critical damage on targets covered in oil. Dropped by Caster (1.7% chance) 115 DPS 205 critical DPS Boomerang Ammo: 1 Comes back to you automatically. Old faithful. Behind the third locked door in High Peak Castle (next to the exit to the Throne Room). Requires the Spider Rune or an amulet with two extra air jumps to reach the Blueprint. 89 DPS N/A Shields Shields are a special sub-class of weapons which focus on protecting the player from damage rather than killing enemies. Passive effects Carrying a shield causes a force field to be granted for 0.5 seconds whenever the player takes damage. This barrier absorbs most types of damage while active (the exception is damage-over-time from status effects such as poison and darkness); however, force fields, both from shields and from other sources, reduce rally effect health gain by 65% while active, making it more difficult to recover recently-lost health before the rally effect expires. Active effects Holding a shield's assigned button deploys it in front of the player, usually after a 0.37-second windup (the Front Line Shield instead has a 0.1-second windup). Attacks originating from in front of the shield which hit the player are reduced by the percentage specified on the shield (usually 75%) before being further reduced by other damage-reducing effects, and block damage, listed as non-critical damage, is dealt to enemies using melee attacks. Tapping a shield's assigned button instead causes the player to attempt a parry with the shield. If no attacks arrive within the parry window, the player loses the ability to block or parry again for 0.6 seconds. However, if a non-shockwave attack or a bomb comes into contact with the shield during the parry window, any damage from the attack is nullified completely, the ability to parry subsequent attacks is preserved, and additional effects occur depending on the nature of the attack: * Melee attackers take parry damage (indicated on the shield as a critical damage value). * Ranged attacks are absorbed, then shot out as a forward arrow (like those produced by the Front Arrow affix) which deals 80 base damage. * Bombs are thrown forward at great speed, exploding for 90 base damage. * Explosions are absorbed without producing any retaliatory attacks. Note: While using a parry-capable shield, the player will automatically parry attacks that land within the first 0.2 seconds after starting to raise the shield as long as the shield's assigned button is still being held down at the time of the attack landing. Effect scaling Block and parry damage outputs of shields are usually increased based on the player's Survival stat. The absorbed percentage of damage while blocking, however, can only be increased by the presence of the Shield Absorb affix (7% extra absorbed damage while held up). Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Block Damage Parry Damage Absorbed Damage Damage reduction Scaling Old Wooden Shield Hold the shield up to reduce some damage. Parry at the right time to cancel all damage. Secondary weapon only. Starter shield until Random Starter Shield is purchased (found in secret tile near the place where you start afterwards) 15 damage 30 damage 75% Yes Greed Shield Blocked attacks make the enemy's teeth fall out (1 per enemy). Transforms arrows into gold. Always unlocked 40 damage 80 damage 75% No Cudgel Stuns blocked enemies. Stuns lasts longer if a parry is succesful. Always unlocked 20 damage 40 damage 75% No Rampart Absorbs more damage. Generates a force field for 3 sec on a successful parry. Dropped by Shieldbearer (0.4% chance) 40 damage 80 damage 85% No Bloodthirsty Shield Blocked attacks inflict bleeding (20 DPS for 3 seconds). Effect extended to nearby enemies on a succesful parry. Dropped by Shieldbearer (0.03% chance) 15 damage (20 bleeding DPS) 30 damage (20 bleeding DPS) 75% No Assault Shield Blocks attacks while charging forward. Found behind the Timed Door (closes after 2 minutes) in the transition before Promenade of the Condemned 20 damage 40 damage 75% No Parry Shield Cannot be held up. Blocked grenades and shots are returned with added power. Found in secret area within Stilt Village N/A 100 damage 75% No Punishment Blocked attacks inflict damage to nearby enemies. Critical damage if parry is succesful. Found in room behind key door within the Clock Tower 50 damage 80 damage 75% No Knockback Shield Blocked attacks push enemies backwards. Effect doubled on a succesful parry. Dropped by Catcher (0.4% chance) 30 damage 60 damage 75% No Spiked Shield Inflicts major damage on blocked enemies. Dropped by Cleaver (1.7% chance) 70 damage 140 damage 75% No Force Shield Generates a temporary forcefield when held up. It regenerates slowly when the shield is not held up. Parries speed up the process. Dropped by Purulent Zombie (Sewers) (0.4% chance) 40 damage 40 damage 75% No Skills Skills are secondary abilities that can be used in combat. The player never starts with skills and must find them throughout the run. Skill damage and cooldown scale based on the player's Tactics stat, though some skills instead scale their effects with Brutality or Survival. The player has two skill slots. Upon picking up a third skill, a menu which compares all three appears, allowing the player to choose which of the three skills to discard. Equipped skills can be swapped with each other in the pause menu with the Interact key. Skills are roughly split into three types: traps and turrets, grenades, and miscellaneous powers. Traps & Turrets Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Base Damage Base Cooldown Time Scaling Sinew Slicer Fires saws on nearby enemies, inflicting x damage/s, plus y bleeding DPS (lasts 1.5 sec). Always unlocked 20 DPS (6 bleeding DPS) 10 seconds Wolf Trap Launches 2 traps which immobilize enemies for 6.5 seconds. Increases all damage taken by trapped enemies by x DPS. Always unlocked 40 DPS 14 seconds Double Crossb-o-matic Fires at 2 nearby enemies, each shot inflicts x DPS. Dropped by Zombie (0.4% chance) 45 DPS 10 seconds Heavy Turret Fires on all nearby enemies and inflicts x DPS. Your own damage is increased by 15% if you are close to the turret. Dropped by Slasher (0.4% chance) 110 DPS 10 seconds Barnacle Fires rapidly on enemies passing below inflicting x DPS. You need to be close by for this to work. Lasts 9 sec. Dropped by Thorny (1.7% chance) 52 DPS 10 seconds Flamethrower Turret Burns nearby enemies for 2 seconds (x DPS). Dropped by Shocker (0.4% chance) 18 burning DPS 6 seconds Cleaver Inflicts x DPS and bleeding (y DPS for 1.8 sec) to enemies walking on it. Dropped by Runner (1.7% chance) 35 DPS (6 bleeding DPS) 10 seconds Crusher Violently crushes enemies in its area of effect (x damage). Dropped by Lacerator (0.4% chance) 200 damage 14 seconds Explosive Decoy You disappear for 2.5 seconds and leave a lure in your place which attracts all nearby enemies. Explodes after 2.5 seconds (x damage). Dropped by Protector (0.4% chance) 110 damage 12 seconds Grenades Grenades are unique in that they all mainly scale with the Brutality stat, though some of them can also scale with Tactics (crowd control grenades) or Survival (Powerful Grenade and Swarm). Сooldown Grenades are improved based on the player's Brutality stat. Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Base Damage Base Cooldown Time Damage reduction Scaling Infantry Grenade Quick to use, but not super powerful. Always unlocked 90 damage 4 seconds No Powerful Grenade Causes a large explosion. Dropped by Bombardier (1.7% chance) 250 damage 13 seconds No Cluster Grenade Explodes into 6 mini bombs inflicting x damage each Dropped by Slasher (1.7% chance) 50 damage/bomb 20 seconds No Ice Grenade Explodes, freezing nearby enemies and inflicting x damage. Always unlocked 35 damage 18 seconds Yes Fire Grenade Inflicts x damage and burns nearby enemies for 3 seconds (y DPS). Dropped by Grenadier (1.7% chance) 12 damage (25 burning DPS) 13 seconds No Magnetic Grenade Attracts anything close to it and deals x DPS (lasts 5.5 sec). Dropped by Grenadier (0.4% chance) 12 DPS 16 seconds No Stun Grenade Inflicts x damage and stuns nearby enemies for 2 seconds. Found in the Ramparts 20 damage 18 seconds Yes Root Grenade Immobilizes all nearby enemies for 3 seconds and inflicts x DPS while they are trapped. Behind Timed Door in the Collector's Room after the Black Bridge (closes after 15 minutes) 30 DPS 16 seconds No Oil Grenade Inflicts x damage and covers nearby enemies with flammable oil. Dropped by Hammer (0.4% chance) 60 damage 10 seconds No Swarm Summons 2 biters to serve you (cumulative up to 8 max). Dropped by Disgusting Worm (0.4% chance) Not displayed 0.4 second No Hunter's Grenade Throw this grenade at a monster to aggravate it a little. Beat it down to 40% health or less, then use the Blueprint Extractor on the monster to obtain a blueprint from it Catch 'em all! Unlocked at the Collector, 150 cells price. You need to first unlock 20 items from the Collector in order to be able to unlock it Afterwards spawn behind golden door (which requires 7500 gold to unlock) somewhere in Prisoners' Quarters. N/A N/A N/A (it actually deals no damage) Powers Icon Name Description Blueprint Location Base Damage Base Cooldown Time Damage reduction Scaling Death Orb Summons a slow moving but devastating orb of energy (x DPS, lasts for 12 sec). Dropped by Cleaver (0.4% chance) 100 DPS 20 seconds No Tornado Inflicts x DPS to all enemies caught inside. Changes direction when it hits a wall. Lasts for 10 sec. Dropped by Guardian Knight (0.4% chance) 80 DPS 24 seconds No Knife Dance Launches a storm of knives around you which cause bleeding (x DPS for 4 sec). Dropped by Bat (0.4% chance) 40 bleeding DPS per effect 16 seconds No Corrupted Power Your attacks deal an additional x DPS for 8 seconds. You also take +30% extra damage during this period. Dropped by Protector (0.4% chance) 50 DPS 16 seconds Yes Vampirism Nearby enemies bleed (x DPS for 20 sec) and drop a healing item (heals 5% HP). Dropped by Inquisitor (0.4% chance) 40 bleeding DPS N/A Yes Tonic Heals x% HP and completely protects you for 3 seconds. Must be recharged after use. Always unlocked 10 damage Heal 4% of HP N/A Yes Grappling Hook Pulls an enemy to you. The next attack on this enemy inflicts +x% damage and stuns for 1 sec. Yes, just like Scorpion... Dropped by Catcher (0.4% chance) 40% 3 seconds No Phaser Teleports you behind the enemy. The next attack inflicts +x damage. Dropped by Runner (0.4% chance) 70 damage 2 seconds No Corrosive Cloud Creates a toxic cloud that lasts 15 sec, inflicting bleed and poison damage (x DPS for 2 sec). Dropped by Purulent Zombie (Graveyard) (0.4% chance) 8 bleed/poison DPS 20 seconds No Lacerating Aura Inflicts x DPS to nearby targets (lasts 4 sec). Unlocked on 5th completed Daily Run (only one completion per day counts) 85 DPS 12 seconds No Wave of Denial Repels all nearby enemies back and inflicts x damage. If the victim is thrown against a wall, it takes y extra damage. Dropped by Bombardier (1.7% chance) 30 (90) damage 3 seconds No Wings of the Crow Temporarily allows you to float in the air while inflicting x DPS to enemies below you. Craaaawwwww! Dropped by Golem (1.7% chance) 75 DPS 24 seconds No The Night Light Deploys a lantern that grants light which diminishes after a while. Skill cannot be unlocked - it only appears at the start of the Forgotten Sepulcher N/A 120 seconds Yes N/A Blueprint Extractor Use this on a monster transformed by the Hunter's Grenade with less than 40% health remaining Drops nearby transformed monster after Hunter's Grenade successfuly used N/A N/A N/A (it actually deals no damage)